No
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Noche tras noche, la misma pesadilla la atormentaba. Era una suerte que él siempre estuviera allí para ella cuando lo necesitaba. Siempre. Siempre. Siempre.


**No.**

Últimamente todas las noches Karin tenía el mismo sueño.

_-Vas a estar bien.- decía desesperada entre lágrimas, una y otra vez, mientras acariciaba los blancos cabellos de la cabeza de su esposo. –La ambulancia llegará pronto y t-tú… tú vas a estar bien…- su voz se quebró mientras sus manos se pintaban más y más de rojo mientras hacía presión en la herida en su cabeza. _

_-Incluso sí llegan…- él le sonrió dolorosamente, apenas consciente. –No podré…- _

_-¡No digas nada más!- se inclinó para besarlo suavemente, a pesar de lo mucho que temblaba y sin descuidar su herida. –Vas a estar bien.- aseguró con confianza, todavía con su boca pegada a la suya. –Vas… vas a…-calló de repente, dándose cuenta de que ya no sentía su aliento contra su barbilla. _

_ Él… había dejado de respirar. _

Gritó horrorizada, solo para descubrir que todo fue un sueño. El mismo sueño otra vez.

-Karin.- su esposo se despertó sobresaltado, mirándola con preocupación. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Es otra pesadilla?- se sentó lentamente, todavía soñoliento, solo para que ella se abrace a él desesperadamente.

-Una pesadilla, Toshiro. La misma horrible pesadilla.- negó con la cabeza, suspirando temblorosamente contra su pecho. –Sueño que… que ese robó que sufrimos el mes pasado te provocó la muerte…- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. –Realmente me espanté cuando ese miserable disparó y tú te pusiste frente a mí… Realmente me…- las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

-Oh, vamos, Karin, solo nos moví a los dos del camino, como sí dejara que me maten tan fácil.- sonrió divertido, probablemente intentando relajarla con esa broma estúpida. Funcionó, ella no pudo evitar reír. –No te preocupes, aunque tal vez deberías ir al psicólogo o algo sí sigues teniendo esos sueños extraños.-

-No, está bien. Supongo que solo necesito dejar de pensar en eso.- rompió el abrazó y volvió a negar con la cabeza. –Como sea…- estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza. -¿Qué quieres de desayunar?- preguntó ya mucho más alegre.

-Lo que sea está bien, mientras no me envenenes.- volvió a bromear.

Ella le arrojó la almohada a la cara antes de correr al baño a darse una ducha.

Después de alistarse, bajó a la cocina y comenzó a preparar un delicioso desayuno para los dos. Había aprendido a cocinar mientras estaban comprometidos, aunque todavía no era tan buena, pero últimamente se estaba esforzando mucho más para contentarlo, ya que él era tan buen marido, esforzándose en dejar un poco de lado su trabajo tan pesado como policía y así pasar más tiempo con ella.

Él bajó ya listo para ir a trabajar y ella le sirvió alegremente su desayuno, a lo que comieron en medio de una alegre conversación.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estuvo el desayuno?- preguntó juguetonamente al ver que no dejó ni las migas de su plato.

-Delicioso.- se levantó de su asiento para rodear la mesa y tomarla de la cintura, instándola a levantarse de la silla para darle un profundo beso que la dejó sin aliento. –Ya eres una muy buena cocinera… tal vez sea el momento de tener algún hijo, ya que ahora no corremos el riesgo de que los envenenes.-

Los ojos de Karin brillaron inmensamente al escucharlo decir eso, pero su siguiente comentario la hizo separarse y darle un puñetazo en el brazo mientras él soltaba una breve risa divertida.

-El único riesgo aquí es que los mates de aburrimiento con tus largos sermones.- masculló enfurruñada, aunque luchando y fallando por contener una sonrisa.

Tenían ya veintiocho años los dos y más de seis años de matrimonio, la verdad es que desde hace tiempo quería hijos, pero él siempre estaba ocupado con algo y nunca había mencionado nada al respecto así que el que ahora tomará la iniciativa… la hacía muy feliz.

-Cuidado con hablar en plural aquí. Yo estaba hablando de uno. Un hijo.- alzó un dedo. –No creo poder manejar más…- se estremeció.

-Ya lo veremos.- no se pondría a discutir eso ahora, no quería arruinar el estado de ánimo. –Mejor ve a trabajar y cuando vuelvas…- se acercó a él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, rozando su boca con la suya. –Podemos empezar a practicar para ese bebé…- susurró con voz sugerente.

-Karin, no me digas que me vaya a trabajar de este modo o no querré irme y Yamamoto volverá a regañarme por tu culpa.- murmuró mientras pasaba las manos por su cintura.

-Cierto, lo siento.- por el bien de la cordura de ambos, se apartó de él. –Ten un buen día.- antes de que se fuera, se dieron un último y muy pequeño beso.

Él se despidió y ella de inmediato se preparó para trabajar también, encendiendo su computadora y continuando con el libro que debía terminar de traducir en el próximo mes para su editorial.

Ni siquiera almorzó, muy concentrada en su tarea, y antes de darse cuenta llegó la tarde y sintió unas manos en sus hombros.

-¿Puedo interrumpirte?- susurró Toshiro hablando directamente en su oído.

Ella sonrió enormemente, volteando con lentitud, solo para arrojarse a sus brazos bruscamente, arrojando su silla y todo con el afán de besarlo apasionadamente.

Él sonrió divertido en medio del beso y la cargó en brazos, llevándola a su habitación y postrándola en su cama.

Cuando estaban a punto de volver a besarse, notaron que la ventana estaba abierta. Y junto a esta, semi oculto por la cortina, se hallaba un hombre que Karin conocía muy bien.

-Tú… tú eres…- los dos se levantaron de la cama, mirando horrorizados al intruso.

Ambos notaron el cuchillo que sujetaba firmemente en su mano.

-Kusaka…- murmuró Toshiro incrédulo al reconocer a su viejo compañero de escuela, aquel que aspiró al mismo puesto que él tenía ahora y se esfumó después de que perdiera contra él. -¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa?- gruñó furiosamente, apretando la mano de Karin en la suya y mirando nerviosamente su cinturón que había dejado en la mesilla al otro lado de la cama.

Kusaka lo miró brevemente, antes de mirar también el arma.

-Sabes, Toshiro, nunca te culpé porque me hayas robado mi sueño.- masculló serenamente. –Lo entiendo, no podías evitar que te escogieran a ti a pesar de que teníamos las mismas notas. No es tu culpa.- apretó la mandíbula. –Es culpa de ese maldito anciano, Yamamoto, lo entiendo. De verdad lo entiendo.- sonrió, con una mirada desquiciada en su rostro. –Pero voy a vengarme, voy a matarlo, lo haré hoy mismo.- rió en voz baja. –Va a pagármelas. Solo necesito… solo necesito un arma.- miro anhelante a la que tenía a exactos tres metros de él en la mesilla. –Sabes lo fuertes que son las restricciones para conseguir una aquí en Japón, y me dijeron que yo soy "mentalmente inestable" ¡Y UNA MIERDA!- de pronto perdió toda calma y pateó bruscamente la pared, derribando una fotografía que había colgada allí de la boda de Toshiro y Karin, mismos que se estremecieron, sin dejar de mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. –Ellos son los que están mal, todo este maldito sistema está mal. Pero yo no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados, haré que paguen por hacer mi vida miserable.- jadeó pesadamente, calmándose un poco. –Solo necesito tu arma… Por favor, Toshiro, tú contribuiste a arruinar mi vida, aunque no fue tu culpa, así que por favor, por favor… por favor dame el arma…- suplicó casi llorando.

Toshiro siguió inmóvil por un par de segundos, antes de dedicarle una mirada a Karin que claramente estaba diciéndole que retrocediera, que saliera de la habitación y lo dejará resolver esto. Confiando en él, Karin comenzó a retroceder hasta la puerta con lentitud, aprovechando que la mirada de Kusaka estaba completamente fija en su esposo y no en ella.

Algo le decía que no debería dejarlo con ese psicópata, pero había un teléfono en el pasillo justo al lado de la puerta, si solo lograba salir de la habitación podría llamar a la policía. Eso era lo que el sentido común le decía que hiciera, pero otra voz en ella le decía que no se moviera, que no se apartará de Toshiro.

-Kusaka… convertirte en un asesino no resolverá nada en tu vida, solo irías a la cárcel.- comenzó a hablar él, acercándosele poco a poco. –La vida a veces puede ser injusta, pero debes aceptarlo y seguir adelante, cambiar el rumbo. Asesinar no va a resolver nada.-

Karin ya estaba a medio camino de la puerta.

-Qué fácil es para gente como tú decirlo.- sonrió secamente. –Tienes un buen trabajo, una casa, una esposa hermosa. ¡Y ese debería ser YO! Mientras que tú tienes mil talentos, pudiste dedicarte a mil cosas, ¡yo solo aspiré toda mi vida a estar en el lugar que ahora tú ocupas! ¡Arruinaste mi vida arrebatándome eso! Pero… Pero eres mi amigo. Siempre fuiste mi amigo, era divertido pasar tiempo juntos.- sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia. –No quiero estar molesto contigo, Toshiro. Es culpa de Yamamoto, lo mataré y entonces podremos seguir siendo amigos otra vez, mi ira estará saciada y ya podré deshacerme de estas inmensas ganas de matarte.- sonrió como un desquiciado otra vez. -¡Ya no querré matarte! ¡¿Imaginas eso?! Al fin seré libre del deseo de matar a mi único amigo…- suspiró con anhelo. –Podré dejar de sentirme culpable, sentirme como una mierda. ¡Solo debo matar a ese viejo y ya! Todo estará bien para mí, seré una buena persona.- sonrió aliviado con la sola idea.

El matrimonio lo observó con horror al descubrir lo retorcida que era su mente, pero cada uno siguió en lo suyo, Karin acercándose a la puerta y Toshiro a Kusaka.

-Siempre te consideré mi amigo, Kusaka.- dijo lentamente, cuidadosamente de usar un tono suave, para no exaltarlo. –Podemos ser amigos incluso después de esto. Necesitas ayuda, yo te ayudaré, te acompañare en cada paso que necesites para que mejores tu vida.- alzó las manos, ya a un par de pasos de él mientras que Karin ya tenía su mano en la perilla de la puerta. –Te llevaré a un buen lugar donde te brindaran toda la ayuda que necesites e iré a visitarte todos los días que me permitan. Seremos amigos.- aseguró.

-¿Vas a llevarme a un manicomio?- de repente, sus ojos se llenaron de odio y corrió a tomar el arma, congelándolos a ambos en sus lugares. -¡Acabó de salir de ahí, no voy a volver NUNCA!-

Alarmada, Karin abrió la puerta rápidamente. ¡Toshiro no lo convencería, tenía que llamar a la policía ahora!

-Kusaka, no te llevaré a ningún lugar que no quieras, te ayudaré yo mismo, pero…-

-¡¿A dónde demonios vas?!- repentinamente disparó, dándole a la puerta, a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Karin, que se encogió en su lugar, quedándose sin aliento por el miedo. -¡Nadie va a llevarme a la cárcel ni al manicomio! ¡Vuelves a moverte y te vuelo la cabeza!- gritó frenético.

-¡Kusaka, cálmate!- Toshiro se alejó un poco de él, poniéndose delante de Karin como podía para que no le sea fácil dispararle. –Nadie va a llevarte, si no quieres entonces me aseguraré de que nadie te llevé a donde no quieres. Solo dame el arma y yo mismo te ayudaré. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.- aseguró con voz sincera.

Kusaka lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, con el arma temblando en su mano.

-Sé que lo harías, nunca nadie fue tan bueno conmigo como tú, ni siquiera mis padres, pero…- cerró los ojos, antes de abrirlos con una enorme sonrisa. –Tu esposa sería un obstáculo. Ella no confía en mí, se metería en el camino.- ante eso, Toshiro se quedó sin saber que decir, mientras que Karin volvió a mirar con anhelo la puerta. Solo debía salir y estaría fuera de su alcance. Él no parecía querer matar a Toshiro así que… -Solo tengo que eliminarla… y luego de eliminar también a Yamamoto, sé que me ayudarás.- asintió, todavía con su gran sonrisa, antes de disparar.

El sonido del arma al dispararse consumió todos los sentidos de Karin, no pudo ni escapar por la puerta como tenía planeado, simplemente se quedó inmóvil, viendo como Toshiro se metía en medio y recibí la bala directo en su cabeza.

-¡TOSHIRO!- finalmente saliendo del shock, corrió hacia él, sollozando mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, acariciando su rostro mientras agonizaba, quedándose sin vida con cada aliento.

Al ver lo que había hecho, Kusaka gritó horrorizado, lamentándose por haber hecho lo que quería evitar. Cuando Karin se dignó a mirarlo con rabia, él colocó la punta del arma contra sus sienes y disparó, arrancándole un grito horrorizado al verlo caer muerto en un charco de su sangre.

-¡Karin, Karin!- de repente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Toshiro mirándola preocupado. -¿Por qué gritas? ¿Otra vez pesadillas? Mierda, te dije que tienes que ir a ver a un profesional.- la miró reprobatoriamente, pero aceptó su abrazo cuando se acurrucó contra su pecho. –Esto no es normal, realmente me preocupas.- frotó su espalda cariñosamente.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Tienes razón.- respiró agitadamente, abrazándolo desesperada. –Mañana me conseguiré una cita. Es solo que…- los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas. –Siempre sueño que te pierdo aquel día, cuando Kusaka se metió a la casa. Sé que él ahora esté en rehabilitación y todo pero… supongo que me afectó más de lo que pensé.- suspiró, frotando su mejilla contra su pecho. –Perdona.-

-No te disculpes, entiendo. Eso también me dejó mal, pero me alegra haberle impedido hacer una locura y que aceptará recibir ayuda al final. Él fue mi único amigo en la escuela, realmente deseó que se recuperé.-

-Sí, estoy segura de que estará bien.- asintió, finalmente apartándose de él. –B-bueno… ¿qué quieres para desayunar?- cambió de tema, sin querer preocuparlo más.

-Lo que sea está bien, mientras no me envenenes.- bromeó.

Después de ducharse y preparar el desayuno, se entretuvieron un poco besándose antes de que lo deje irse a trabajar, pero justo cuando estaba por irse alguien tocó a la puerta.

Karin se tensó de inmediato. No esperaba visitas.

Un mal presentimiento la invadió mientras abría la puerta lentamente… pero desapareció de inmediato al ver a su hermana al otro lado, mirándola con una suave sonrisa.

-Oh, hola, Yuzu.- le sonrió alegremente y ambas compartieron un abrazo.

-Hola, Karin-chan…- le acarició las mejillas antes de apartarse. -¿C-cómo… cómo has estado?- la recorrió de arriba a abajo con la mirada. –Estás más delgada… ¿Estás comiendo bien?-

Karin rodó los ojos. Ah, Yuzu… siempre queriendo portarse como su madre, típico.

-Estoy de maravilla. ¿Quieres pasar? Toshiro estaba por irse a trabajar justo ahora…- volteó para verlo, quedándose con los ojos muy abiertos cuando no lo encontró.

¿A dónde fue tan de repente y sin avisar?

-Oh, Karin-chan…- al escuchar a Yuzu sollozar, rápidamente volteó hacia ella otra vez. –Ya no puedes seguir así… tienes que parar…- la miró con las lágrimas corriendo imparables por sus mejillas. –Él ya no está, Karin-chan… Tienes que aceptarlo.-

Ella se congeló por completo.

-¿Qué?- susurró.

-Toshiro-kun murió, Karin-chan.- estiró sus manos para acariciar sus mejillas, pero ella se hizo bruscamente hacia atrás.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Yuzu? ¡Por supuesto que no murió!- ¿qué demonios se le había metido a su hermana ahora? –Estábamos comiendo el desayuno hace solo unos…- calló cuando giró la cabeza hacia el comedor y fijó su vista en la mesa.

En el lugar donde Toshiro siempre se sentaba, había varios platos amontonados con comida en distintos estados de descomposición, y el plato con huevo y tofu que le había preparado hoy estaba en la cima de todos ellos. Olía horrible y hasta había un par de insectos rondando la montaña de desperdicios.

Pero… ¿qué mierda?

Miró atónita a la mesa, palideciendo cada vez más por segundo, hasta que sintió la mano de su hermana en su hombro. Volvió a mirarla, encontrándose con su rostro lleno de tristeza y preocupación.

-No puedo dejarte vivir así más tiempo, Karin-chan. Tienes que volver a la realidad.- sollozó, volviendo a ahuecar su rostro con sus manos en una suave caricia. –Él murió. Murió hace un mes por el ataque de Kusaka, incluso fuiste a su funeral y dijiste… dijiste que estarías bien.- negó con la cabeza, volviendo a sollozar. –No debí dejarte sola, y no debí dejar que te sigas hundiendo en este mar de mentiras después de que me di cuenta de lo que has estado haciendo, pero ya estoy aquí.- sonrió dolorosamente. –Ya no estás sola. Por favor déjame cuidar de ti de ahora en adelante. Por favor.- suplicó con ojos llorosos.

Karin la miró con ojos desorbitados, sintiendo la bilis subírsele a la garganta.

No.

No había forma de que lo que ella dijera fuera verdad. ¡Esto debía ser otra pesadilla, solo otra de esas horribles pesadillas!

-¿Qué dices, Yuzu?- negó con la cabeza. –Yo no estoy loca, tú estás loca para decir esas tonterías.- rió secamente, pero luego la imagen de su esposo tirado en el suelo cubierto de sangre brilló en su mente, haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza. ¡NO! ¡No es verdad! ¡Esto era culpa de Yuzu y sus delirios sin sentido! -¡No me trates como sí estuviera loca, Yuzu!- gritó enfadada, para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara antes de que pudiera decirle nada más.

No.

Caminó hasta el comedor, ignorando los frenéticos golpes en la puerta y el llamado desesperado de su hermana.

No. No. No. No es verdad. No es verdad. NO es verdad.

_-Incluso sí llegan…- él le sonrió dolorosamente, apenas consciente. –No podré…- _

Su cuerpo se sacudió de pies a cabeza al recordar su voz débil, sus ojos casi sin brillo, su sangre por todas partes…

No.

¡No!

¡NO!

**_NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO._**

-Karin.- se estremeció al sentir unas manos en sus hombros. Levantó la cabeza, horrorizada, viendo a Toshiro mirarla con confusión. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tu hermana trajo malas noticias o algo así? ¿Todo está bien con tu familia?-

-T-Toshiro…- por un momento, lo vio completamente cubierto de sangre, con un trozo faltante en el cráneo y tan pálido y ojeroso que parecía un autentico cadáver. Pero entonces parpadeó, y él volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, elegante y compuesto, con su cabello blanco y puro como la nieve sin ninguna mancha. Sano y salvo. Vivo. –Toshiro…- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras volvía a abrazarlo desesperadamente.

-Lo siento, tuve que atender una llamada.- frotó su espalda cariñosamente. –Me habría quedado de saber que era tan importante.- besó la coronilla de su cabeza. -¿Qué pasó?- preguntó, abrazándola más fuerte.

Y de repente todo estuvo bien. Él estaba bien. No había nada sobre la mesa. La casa olía a mentas y flores. Nadie estaba golpeando incesantemente con desesperación a la puerta, gritando y llorando por ella. Nadie existía más que ellos dos.

-Nada.- negó con la cabeza. –Yuzu solo vino a saludar, ya se fue.- hmm, qué extraño. Recordaba estar molesta con Yuzu hace un minuto, pero ahora ni siquiera podía recordar qué fue lo que vino a decir. Probablemente solo pasaba a saludar, así era ella.

Después de unos minutos se separaron un poco y él le sonrió suavemente, acariciando su mejilla.

-Mi llamada fue para pedir el día libre. ¿Qué tal si vemos alguna película?- propuso de un humor excelente que la hizo sonreír, ya sin ninguna preocupación.

-Prepararé palomitas de maíz.- se encaminó felizmente a la cocina, ya ansiando pasar el resto del día con su amado esposo.

**_NO_**.

Se congeló a medio camino, sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de llorar por alguna razón, pero entonces escuchó a su esposo exclamar que se apresurará, que iban a ver su película favorita, y rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, sonrió y se puso manos a la obra.

La vida era bella, era feliz, era perfecta, porque tenía a Toshiro con ella.

Fin.

Holaaaaaa! :D

Ni sé por qué se me ocurrió esto xD Pero me pareció interesante y pues... quise escribirlo uwu

Ojala q les haya gustado! :3 Los personajes son de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
